The Mighty Ducks
by Books4U
Summary: The original Ducks didn't consist of only one girl. There were two, Connie Moreau and Fay King. Read as the ducks go from the dreadful District Five Team to the marvelous Mighty Ducks. (For sure going to be a 4 fic series, may write a fifth)
1. Chapter 1

The Mighty Ducks

Fay King

I skate across the ice my blond hair rippling in the cold Minnesota wind. "Is that all you got Fay?" Jesse Hall yells from across the ice. A laugh escapes my lips as I skate a little faster towards the net on the other side of the ice, only to be slammed to the ground by none other than Charlie Conway. The puck slides off of my stick and onto Jesse's, "Charlie I almost made it to the net!" I groan and lay my face onto the freezing ice.

Slowly I close my eyes. I felt one with the ice, only I would never tell anyone that. A crunching sound on the far side of the frozen pond snapped me out of my trance. I raised my head in alarm. On the far side of the 'rink' a grey limo pulled onto the ice and drove to the middle of the pond. I pull myself up and skate over to the limo with my hockey team.

The limo slid to a halt and a short man with slicked back hair stepped onto the ice. Everyone but Jesse took a small step back.

"Yo, dude. You obviously in the wrong hood. This is my dominion. This is a drug free zone, you understand?" Jesse declared fearlessly, "We ain't buyin' nothin'." Jesse shakes his shoulders as if he was getting ready for a fight.

"I'm feeling generous today. So I'm gonna let you get your sorry vanilla boodie outta here before we be usin' your eyeballs as hockey pucks!" The entire team laughs, but then the mysterious man speaks.

"Thanks, bro, but I'm not goin' home 'til I take care of business." The man reached into his coat. We backed up quickly, thinking he had a gun, but instead he pulled out a folded piece of paper. The team let out a small breath and glided closer to the man.

"District 5 pee-wee hockey team. I'm Gordon Bombay. I'm the new coach." I giggled, this was so not our coach, he just couldn't be. I looked at Jesse and mouthed 'this guys our new coach?' Jesse laughed harder.

"What a joke!" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, right." Chuckled Jesse. "Afraid so, dude. Got the roster right here. Averman Lester. Conway Charlie. Hall Terry."

There was no denying it. He was our new coach. "Here's the long and short of it." Bombay paused "I hate hockey and I don't like kids."

My lips formed a smirk and Peter sarcastically remarked back to our coach. "What's that supposed to be, a pep talk?"

"Look, I'm sure this'll be a real bonding experience. Maybe one of you will even right about it in jail."

"Haha Funny!" Snaps Peter as he gives the coach a death glare. My smirk turns into a frown. "So what, now we're con men and women?"

Bombay ignored my comment. "Is there a goalie?"

"Only for a little while. I'm movin' back to Philly." Said Greg Goldberg our really terrible goalie. He was afraid of hockey pucks.

"Thanks for sharing that." Says coach. "No problem." Replied Goldberg not knowing the meaning of sarcasm. "Alright get on the ice and let me see what you can do." We begin to skate away and I could faintly hear Averman say "Just so you know we really suck."

I skate to the middle of the ice as the puck is dropped in the face off. The rest of my team fall on their faces while trying to get the puck. but I snatch it from them and skate to the net the rest of the team on my tail. The puck flys from end to end before Connie and I skate over to Coach, body checking Averman in the process.

"Hi Coach I'm Connie and-" "I'm Fay. Do you play?" I cut off Connie. Like I can introduce myself thank you very much. "No. So what's our record anyway?" I let Connie talk now. I would prefer not to say our record because it's embarrassing, "0-9, but one was pretty close though. We only lost by five." "And we got a goal! I scored!" I add. This was the only goal our team has ever gotten and I scored it!

The rest of the team skated up to us. "So what do we do now Coach?" Jesse says as he stops right in front of the coach. "What did your old coach have you do?" Responded to Jesse's question not caring about how he asked it.

"He just yelled a lot." Explained Charlie. We all nodded our heads and whispered 'ya.'

"Ya that's how he hurt his arm." Jesse smile grew into a smirk.

"His arm?"

"Yeah, one minute he was yelling at us, 'Little bastards, where'd you learn to play?" Peter begins. "Oh, you suck, you! Skate, you little bast-" Peter grabs his heart and falls to the ground.

"Heart attack. Great. All right look I got to make a phone call. Keep scrimmaging, you, you, you, you and you against you five."

"Hey we got names you know!" Said Goldberg.

"Ya I'm sure you do and I bet they're nice names, I might even learn em." He pauses "for now I'll be in my office." He opens his car door, "Oh, and if you need anything, fax me." He flashes all of us a smile and steps into the limo.

"Wow what a great coach we got, huh." I say angrily. He was a pig headed jerk like those stupid hawk players. They both have something in common they both don't give two shits about us.

"Where do they find these coaches anyways? We're impressionable kids, right?"

"Shouldn't we check his qualifications or somethin'?"

"Wow what a nice limo." Says Peter as he skates closer to it.

"To bad we can't have a ride!" Exclaims Jesse.

"Or can we?" Asks Guy mischievously.

We all take the hint and begin banging against the car with our fists as we press our faces to the windows.

Jesse opens the door and jumps in. We all file into the limo. "Cool ride." Says Karp. Jesse picks up a magazine "Hmm what should I look at?"

"This limo sucks compared to the one my parents own!" I say.

"Hey watch it you little rascals!" Snaps the Coach. "Cake-eater." Jesse calls me. Yeah, get over it my parent are rich. I'm the wealthiest on the team. I actually have a jersey that says district 5 while the rest of the team took random sweaters and shirts to make something work because they can't afford to buy their own jerseys.

I'm also the only one with real hockey equipment everyone else has stuff they could find at home to use protection. I live in Orono, MS one of the richest parts of Minnesota that's where lots of the hawks are from but they live on the south west side while I live on the north east the richer part. The rest of the hawks are from Edina, MS. While pretty much all the district 5 team live in apartment buildings not suburban houses like me.

Connie starts a chant saying, "We want a ride! We want a ride!" Soon we are all chanting. "I could kill one of 'em to set an example." Says the driver. "Not yet, Lewis. Take 'em for a spin, anything!" We begin to cheer. I zone until I smell something terrible.

"Goldberg!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Who do you think it was dumb ass?" I say.

That's when Charlie gets up as he spy's his mom walking towards to limo. "Guys it's my mom and boy she looks pissed!" Coach pushes Charlie down and the car stops.

The door opens and Casey Conway tells everyone to get out of the car. We listen.

She pulls Coach aside and they begin to argue.

"Are you out of your mind? What were you think putting that car on the ice! My son was in that car!"

"Lady, Lady relax!"

"One crack in the ice is all it would have took! One crack!"

"The ice is not gonna crack."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Gordon Bombay the new hockey coach."

"The new Coach. They send you over here to coach the team and you endanger their lives!"

"What danger? Look, I grew up on the ice. I know when it's safe to drive on!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know. All right!"

"Well listen Mr. Zen master, you may be in tune with the ice universe but when it comes to my kid I just know doesn't cut it! Charlie, let's go." Casey says through gritted teeth.

"Mom I." Charlie says in a small voice. "Well I guess practice is over." Says Coach. "Sorry my mom ruined it guys." Says Charlie in disappointment. We all say its okay and give him a pat on the back. "You gonna be at the game tomorrow Coach?" Asks Charlie.

"By the order of the state of Minnesota. Ya."

TIMESKIP

"Hawks, Hawks, Hawks, HAWKS, HAWKS-" the other team chants. As I stare over across the ice at them. They begin to warm up by doing some weird crossover things.

The whistle blows and Larson and McGill skate over to our bench. "Hi girls." They both mock. Karp trys to hit them but they both skate away laughing.

"I hate them you know!" I say. "Like girls are just as good as guys!" Connie says to support me. "Yeah, we know that Fay." Says Jesse. The team gets off of the bench and we skate around the ice trying to look professional like the hawks. But it doesn't really work because only a few of us can actually skate well, I being one of them.

A couple minutes pass and we all gather onto the bench to do our cheer. The hawks go first. Chanting win over and over again. Coach trys to do the same thing but we know that chanting win isn't gonna help us. "Yeah, we're fired up." Says Coach sarcasm dripping from his mouth. The first line playing for the hawks all go and hit their goalies pads.

We try and do the same thing but Charlie hits Goldberg too hard and he falls to the ground. He then skates around the net and hits his mask a couple times while he says 'sorry Goldberg.' And 'didn't mean to Goldberg.'

McGill skates to the center and laughs at his own joke calling Terry, Guy and Jesse the Oreo line. The puck is dropped and McGill cross checks Guy to the ground after passing the puck to Banks number 9. Banks skates to the net and scores. The hawk fans cheer.

As Banks skates past Jesse he knocks off his helmet and says "that's one." Jesse skates at him but the ref pulls him back. The puck gets passed around between the hawks and soon the score is 5-0 them surely not us. And that Banks boy has already got a hat trick.

I skate onto the ice and take the face off against McGill. Great I'm gonna die. "Look what we got Larson and Banks it's a girl. I roll my eyes "Oh are we stating the obvious? Well then look Larson and Banks it's an idiot." I say smirking at him. Both of his teammates laugh at my joke but it just makes McGill mad. He glares at them but they still laugh.

The ref blows the whistle and the puck is dropped and I quickly scramble to get it. It all happens in slow motion. I pass the puck to Jesse and skate around McGill who seems to be frozen in place. Jesse seems to be frozen in place to. "Pass it to me Jesse!" I scream as I see the Banks kid skating towards him. The puck flies across the ice and onto my stick. Just as Banks body checks Jesse onto the ice.

I see all Hawk players are skating towards me which means I have to skate too! I move my feet and as soon as I know it I'm right in front of the hawks net. With the snap of my wrist the puck goes sailing through the air and hits the crossbar! Wait the crossbar? Dang I though for a second I actually scored on the hawks. But nope that will never happen.

The game goes on as it usually does the other team crushing us. The only good thing that happens is when Charlie gets the puck. He slowly skates across the ice and towards the Hawks net. As he gets ready to shoot he pulls his stick too far back and all he does is hit the ice with a thud and crashes into the boards. The funny part is that as he was getting up the Banks kid body checks him from behind and Charlie falls to the ice again.

The Hawks cheer and chant Banks name. "It's ok Charlie! Nice try!" Yells Casey Conway as Charlie skates back to the bench his helmet in his hands.

"Nice fan Charlie, keep swinging maybe you'll give em a cold." Says Coach.

"Nice one Spazway." I say with Jesse. But this time Charlie doesn't laugh like he usually does with us he just goes and sits down on the bench.

I look over to the hawks bench and see that their Coach is talking to them, "Hey, Hey, Hey knock it off!" says their coach, they all stop talking at once, "With this team we should have twice as many! Now lets run it up! Remember, it's not worth winning if you can't win big!" Yells the coach and all the players join in and the coach takes a players stick and hits him on the helmet with it to make a beat. Wow this coach is just as great as ours! –note my sarcasm- They do as they're told and the Hawks run the score up to 17-0.

I look over to their bench again and see that their Coach is talking again. "All right! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, knock it off, knock it off! That was a lousy third period anybody could beat these pansy's I want you guys to stay hungry out there!" He says to them, "All right, nice going out there Banks new Hawks record! Okay boys lets go."

The Hawks coach looks at ours and smiles, "Nice game, I enjoyed it thoroughly!" He laughs.

Coach nods. Great I'll say it again what a pig headed jerk. Coach turns towards us and I could tell he was about to explode. "Hey! SHUT UP!" He yells and I roll my eyes why don't you shut up dumb ass! "You guys stink. I thought we came here to play hockey." He growls.

Peter being the sarcastic little shit he is, opens his mouth "you know I knew we forgot something." Everyone laughs but Charlie and I. We know that this is not a great time for fun and games. "You think this is funny?" He laughs, "you think losing is funny?" He snaps.

This time Averman answers, "Well not at first but once you get the hang of it." I look over at Jesse like coach he's furious. "We're the ones out their getting our buts kicked!" Snaps Jesse but before he could continue on, Terry steps in. "It's not like you coach us or anything." We all nod in agreement.

"At least we try." Terry adds.

"You didn't listen to a word I said! I said keep your heads up you put your heads down! I said hustle you went slower! That was the sloppiest playing I have ever seen! Why the hell wont you just listen to me!"

"Why the hell should we?" Says Jesse as he leaves the bench. "I don't care. You want to lose fine. You're the ones who look like idiots out there." Bombay continues his rant.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stand blocking coach from the exit. "We're the ones who look like idiots out there? Why don't you take a good look in the mirror? You're the one who's supposed to teach us how to play! But god! No, you can't do that! You just have to sit back and watch us suck."

I sit back down and the coach leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Yes already! So I hope you liked the first chapter!

The Mighty Ducks

Adam Banks

I remembered the game that we had yesterday against the district 5 team. That girl that insulted Jordon McGill was pretty good for playing on that team. Unlike Zack and Jordon I don't insult their team all the time only when I need too. Wow I must sound like a jerk but still when I want too I can be a great person. But I can be a jerk. Although I am not as bad as Jordon and Zack when it comes to being an ass.

We skated in our roller blades down a road in the district 5 area. "Hey Adam look it's the District 5 team girl that insulted me!" Jordon points to the girl walking with a Husky puppy and a white Great Dane. "Well if you want to go beat her up go take a look at her dogs before you try." I say I don't want that Jordon to get hurt or the girl because of Jordon's stupid grudge.

"Well let's go over and say 'hi' at least." Jordon grunts as a smirk spreads across his face. I shake my head this isn't a good idea. We should be hanging around in Edina not Minneapolis. The only reason we came here was too see a movie and to bug the 'losers' on the district 5 team.

Zack skates over first. Jordon and I following in pursuit. We stop behind her and she turns around sensing our presence. She doesn't look like she belongs with the District 5 team. Her clothes were too fancy. She had a navy blue Abercrombie and Fitch jacket on with brand name UGG boots; she wore tight dark wash jeans and with a knitted white scarf, hat with huge pompom on it, and mittens.

"It seems that we got the wrong person guys this isn't that King girl on the district 5 team. This girls actually got money." Laughs Zack. The girls' Husky puppy barks and growls at Zack. "Yes I'm that King girl from the district 5 team. What do you want from me?" She snaps angrily, my turn I think smugly. "What do we want from you?" I laugh coldly, "Why would we want anything from a loser from the District 5 team?" I add which causes the girl to glare at me. Jordon and Zack laugh at my comment. Why did I just say that?

"If you just came over here to bully me then just get it over with ok. Actually, I don't give a crap about what you think!" She snaps and straightens her posture to looking more confident. "Oh get over your-"

"Oh how about you get over yourself! And how about you go get a life daddy's boy!" The girl growls at Jordon.

"You better watch your words little girl. Because we will crush you when we play you again or if we even play you again which we probably won't. Because you suck!" I take another look at the King girl and notice that she's very pretty, with Blond hair and intense greenish blue eyes. She also has a pretty nose and cute light red plump lips. What make's her even more pretty is the beauty marks on her face.

"Just leave her alone Jordon." I snap at him, "It's enough already we came to see a movie not bully her hockey team."

Jordon and Zack both raise their eyebrows. "What's with the sudden change of heart Adam?" Asks Zack in a rude tone. I roll my eyes, "Nothing! Lets just go watch a movie like we're suppose to be doing."

"Ok?" Says Zack in a questioning tone. They skate away but before I leave I say a few words to the girl, "Adam Banks, hockey extraordinaire." I extend my hand. The girl gives me a small smile and then takes it. "No really what is with the change of heart Adam Banks hockey extraordinaire?" Now it's my turn to laugh. I like this girl and I would definitely like to get to know her more.

"The only reason I'm mean to you and your friends is because it's expected by my team. Which is no excuse. I'm actually a nice guy when you get to know me." I explain to the girl, whose name I would really like to know.

Her smile grows wider but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Fay King not your hockey extraordinaire." I smile now because her name is perfect for a pretty girl like her.

"Adam I thought we were going to a movie?" Yell Larson and McGill from across the street. "Bye Fay King great meeting you." I smile and she does too. Fay turns around the other way, then calls over her shoulder, "It was very nice meeting you too! And I really hope to speak to you sometime soon!" I grin and skate after my friends.

TIMESKIP

Instead of going to a movie we end up in a pile of garbage because Jordon thought it would be a good idea to tease the rest of the District 5 team.

I was in a bad mood after because when I got home my parents told me that we had to go to a dinner with one of dad's new clients at their house. They lived in Orono and we were already running late when I got home and now that my jacket wasn't clean we had to wait for it to get washed before leaving so it didn't smell really bad. While I waited for my jacket I thought of how it ended up smelling so bad.

FLASH BACK

Zack, Jordon and I skated down the road towards the movie theater. That is until Zack saw the boys on the District 5 team all together with a bunch of magazines. Zack being the ass he is skated towards the boys and snatched the magazine out of the small fat ones hands. I think they called him Karp.

Jordon and I followed him and once we were in front of the District 5 team we began to skate around them. "Hi girls" Mocks Zack as he looks at the magazine which appears to be a bunch of pictures of "hot" ladies.

Jordon speaks next mocking them even more. " Does your mommy know you have that?" Asks Jordon in a babyish tone.

"Nah," laughs Zack, "she's too busy with the mailman."

"That'll make great after breeding." I say smugly. I hope that the guys wont tell Fay I said that to them. "That's mine you jerk I found it!" Wines Karp the boy Zack took it from.

"You don't even know what to do with it wuss breath!" Snaps Jordon while both Zack and I laugh. "You gonna let him call you wuss breath?" Asks the smallest boy on the team. "No!" Growls Karp threw gritted teeth. Karp charges at us but we push him into a garbage pile. "Oh man!" the District 5 team say while groaning.

We file back into a straight line and taunt them by saying things like "come on!" and "you want some more?" But the next thing I know is that Zack and Jordon are being lifted off of the ground and being shoved into the garbage pile where the Karp boy still lays. The only reason I was pushed into the garbage pile is because I was in front of Jordon and we went down like a bunch of dominoes.

I push Zack and Jordon off of me and we skate away from the District 5 team who are cheering like crazy. I skate down the alley and around the corner away from those stupid losers. "What the hell Zack?" I yell furious at him for making us go there.

"Oh shut up Adam you were taunting them too!" He yells back.

"WELL ONLY BECAUSE WE WENT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE DUMBZO!" I yell at him. I call over my shoulder as I skate away, "I'm leaving if you want to come you can." I leave alone. Zack nor Jordon come with me.

I wait at a bus stop until a bus shows up that's heading to Edina. I take a seat hoping my parents won't be furious with me about how bad my jacket smells. Not knowing what is to come when I get home.

END OF FLASH BACK

The dryer beeps and I take my jacket out and I smell it. I breathe in the smell of a fresh summer breeze. I slip it on and walk to the front door where my parents are waiting in fancy clothes. My mother Lauren is wearing a knee length red dress with black heels and white nylons. While my father Phillip is wearing black khakis with a white dress shirt and a red tie to match my mother.

I wear the same things as my father but instead I wear a light blue tie that goes with my eyes. I put on my black dress shoes and we walk out the door and towards our Nissan 300ZX. The drive to Orono is 25 minutes, which means I have a 25-minute drive of my parents questioning what I did to get my jacket smelling so bad.

On the way do the Orono I notice that there are three pairs of skates in the back of the car, one hockey stick that belongs to me, and my hockey gloves. "Dad why are my skates and hockey stick in the back?" I ask my father. "My clients family skates and their daughter plays hockey so maybe you can give her some tips." He replies not even taking his eyes off of the road for a second.

25 minutes later we arrive on the northeast side of Orono. We pass many mansions but as we turn onto Lakeview road the houses get even bigger if that's even possible. We pull down a long driveway with trees on both sides. I look back at the road and notice that there was a gate at the beginning of the driveway and it's now closing.

We drive down the long driveway for about two minutes before the house itself comes into view. . The mansion was three stories high and was made of brick. The many windows and doors were glass and outlined with white wood.

Dad parked and we got out of the car. I noticed a pond on the west side of the yard; it had a bench next to it and hockey nets on both ends of the ice. On the east side of the yard was a tree that I guessed was a weeping willow by the looks of how the branches were hanging. I noticed a barn behind the tree and thought that they must have horses.

We walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a man in black dress pants and a cream dress shirt and a red and blue paisley bow tie answered the door. The man had blond hair and greenish blue eyes like Fay's the girl I met today. Then a pretty woman with brown hair and grey eyes came up behind him. She was wearing a black dress and red heels. "Phillip! How great to see you!" The woman exclaims while motioning for us to come in. My mother enters first, then myself. Lastly my father enters.

"This must be Adam the hockey star!" Declares the man. "Adam this is Cris and Chelse King." My dad says while shaking their hands smiling. That's Fay's last name! "Honey could you come down now our guests are here!" Yells Chelse King.

"I'm coming mom! I think the dog is trying to eat my mp3 player!" Yells a voice from upstairs. A couple minutes later a girl walks down the curved staircase. And it was definitely Fay King the girl I met today. My eyes go wide as I see her and what she's wearing.

Fay king is dressed in a short pink dress that ends just above her knee's and it is made out of a flowery lace and is long sleeved and looks perfect on her. She wears a gold chain on her neck and a charm bracelet on her wrist, except the bracelet only has one charm and it's a horseshoe. The only thing that looks out of place is her shoes light grey Keds sneakers. I smile at her and she smiles back. "Fay!" Says her mom, "why are you wearing those shoes?"

"Honey it's fine she looks beautiful." Her father says towards her mother. Fays mom rolls her eyes and laughs. "You do look beautiful. Now come and meet the Banks family." Fay walks down the stairs and towards my mom. She shakes hands with my mother and father then comes to shake mine. "Hi Adam, I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Comments Fay as she grins at me. I grin back, "I didn't think so either." She giggles and grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs. "I am showing Adam the house!" Yells Fay over her shoulder and down the staircase to her family and mine. We go up three flights before reach the top of the house.

"This is my floor." She states.

"You have your own floor?" I say mouth hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief.

She laughs, "Yes. What do you want to do? We can go to my room or to the Dog room or the theater and we can watch a movie."

"Can we see your room then go play with the dogs and then watch a movie?" I ask hopefully. For the first time I see her smile reach her eyes. "Yes!" She squeals. She drags me to the door at the end of the hall. She pushes open the door and we enter a large cream-colored room. Her room theme is obviously the whole cabin beach theme because there are pictures of sunsets and her jumping in midair in the sand and a picture of her swimming with a dolphin and many more. She has a white bedspread with coral and seashell designs all over it.

"Your room is awesome!" I shout to the ceiling. "Thanks Adam that means more than you think." She says blushing. She looks adorable blushing but thinking about that makes me blush too. Fay laughs and we exit her room and walk to the very first door in the hallway.

She opens the door and three dogs run towards us. Two of the dogs are the ones I saw today; the white Great Dane and the cute Husky puppy. "This is falling snow." Fay points to the husky, "That's Whiskey." Fay then points to the Great Dane. I look over to the last puppy it is smaller than the husky and white. "And this is," Fay picks up the small puppy and smiles, "mitts. She's a rare white boarder collie."

"Cool!" I exclaim. We play with the puppies for a while before heading to the movie room to watch a movie before dinner. Wow, Fay wasn't kidding when she called it a theater. There was a snack bar at the back of the room and a huge projector at the far end of the room and at least a dozen leather seats.

"What do you want to watch?" Fay asks.

"Do you have home alone two?" I ask her. I love that movie I saw it twice in the theaters.

"Ya!" Fay grins. "I love that movie!" We both say at the same time. We both laugh at the same time also which causes Fay to burst out giggling and I laugh. "Go grab whatever you want while I go get the movie started." She walks over to the projector while I go over to the snack bar.

I go to the cooler first and grab two sprites. I then get a bowl and fill it up with lots of gummies consisting of; gummy worms, sour keys, gummy bears, coke bottles, the small watermelons, fuzzy peaches, and red big foot. I then fill two small bags with popcorn and go over to where Fay was now sitting in the middle row. As I sit down I notice that the chair Fay was sitting in had her name carved into the cup holder and the one that I sat in had my name carved in it as well.

"Why-" Fay cuts me off, "I just carved it just now." She holds up a small pocketknife. I smile, "Cool."

TIMESKIP

I sat at the large dinner table with Fay right beside me. Dinner had just finished and both of our families were going out to the pond to skate. I grabbed my stick, hockey gloves, and my skates and so did Fay. We ran out of the house together holding hands.

When we got to the pond we sat down together and tied up our skates grabbed our gloves and sticks and skated onto the ice. I skate towards the net on the far side of the ice and put one of the pucks onto my stick. I circle around the net and notice Fay shooting on the other net. I notice that her form is wrong and that her skating definitely needs improving but she's really good for being on the District 5 team.

I skate over to Fay and steal the puck from her. "Hey!" She yells playfully. I transition backwards and tease her, "if you want it back you'll have to come and get it!" She then moves her feet and manages to make some of the distance between us smaller but even she can tell there is no bother in trying to catch me. I'm to fast and too good for her to catch me. I guess playing for the Hawks has made me a great player. Who am I kidding I know I'm the best player on the Hawks.

Fay then stops and plops down onto the ice. "I suck." She pouts while shaking her head. "You'll just have to learn then won't you?" I declare as I help her up. We share a small smile and I begin to show her the techniques of the how to skate and shoot properly. She learns a bit but has still got a long way to go.

TIMESKIP

"Great job today Fay!" I hug her as I exit her house with my family. All of us smiling for all different reasons.

R&amp;R!

Books4U


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi back again I hope you liked my last chapter!_

The Mighty Ducks

Charlie Conway

"Beep, Beep, Beep." I jolted awaking hearing the sound of my pathetic alarm clock. Great, today's Sunday officially my hockey teams second practice with the sad excuse of a new coach. I really do hope that he teaches us something at this practice. Last time he was rude and all we did was "play" and ride around in his Limo, which Fay says her family's limo is better so the limo wasn't even that cool.

As I was saying the coach sucks. I jumped out of bed after flinging my plain blue covers off. "Charlie time to get up!" My mom yells from the kitchen, "you got practice at a rink today!" She finishes. By that she means is our usual practice's are at that stupid pond in the city, this is the first time we've had indoor ice. "Thanks mom!" I thank her even though I knew I had hockey or what my team calls "hockey".

I walk into our small kitchen and see my mother has made eggs and bacon. She never makes eggs and bacon considering we don't have very much money and the eggs would be used for other things and we wouldn't even has bacon in the house. "Is today special or something?" I ask my mom. Maybe I forgot that something important was happening today.

"Oh yes Charlie!" She smiles happily.

"Oh really then what is it that I forgot?" I say smugly. But my mother hates it when I talk smugly.

She gives me a look for talking to her like that but then speaks, "The Hall family is coming over! I can't believe you forgot!" Oh dang Terry and Jesse are coming over and their father is too! Their mother is at work on a business trip, so she can't come. But I don't really care because Jesse and Terry's mom is really rude and doesn't like my mom or me very much.

"Charlie they'll be here soon so go get changed!" My mom says aspirated. I look at her just as I was about to comment 'why don't you get changed' then noticed that she was wearing a pretty orange dress with white flowers on it. She also had on pretty black heels that she got from the thrift shop.

I walk back to my room and pick out a pair of my nicer jeans and a black shirt. I don't put on any shoes considering the fact that I'm a child and I don't have any nice shoe's and the fact that I'm not a woman so you know, I don't wear heels.

I put my outfit on my bed and walk to the bathroom, wait, scratch that, I walk back to my bedroom and throw my _clothes_ on the floor. Ah, that is definitely better, for a second I was going all _girl_ on you and that whole I'm not a woman statement could have been a lie.

I walk back to the washroom and close the door. So Jesse is coming over huh, I don't know why but I just understand why I forgot about the Hall's coming over. I guess I just have a lot on my mind and eating breakfast and then going to hockey practice isn't one of them.

I was thinking a lot about the day that those Hawk players made fun of Karp, I just don't know why though, but my mind kept wandering to the one boy, I heard his name was Adam Banks. Something about him just makes me feel weird, like he some how belongs with us the District Five.

I must sound crazy like one of those people who read minds or something.

I push my thoughts aside and brush my teeth. I take's me about two and a half minutes. I may not seem like a person who cares a whole lot about hygiene but it is something that does matter and I'd rather look smokin' than fugly.

I then wash my face and comb my hair until it is not it's usual mess. I open the door and see Jesse grinning back at me, "Jesse?"

"Hey Charlie ma man." Jesse spits out as he gets push into me by Averman. Hey, why is Averman here?

"Averman? What the heck are yah doing here?"

He grins sheepishly at me. "Charlie ma amigo, ma buddy, Spazway, Conieway ma bestie!" He laughs at me. "Conieway?" Jesse tilts his head as he gets up off the floor.

"Just answer the question stupid." I say to Lester Averman the joker of our group that consists of Goldberg, Jesse, Lester, Guy, and sometimes Terry, Connie, Karp, and Peter. Fay has her own crowd the popular people, which consist of Fay herself, Tammy Duncan, Infinity Jonson, Matt Right, and Tuesday Lilies.

"Oh well didn't your mom tell you I was coming? I am the new Ashley Hall." I raise and eyebrow and Jesse pretends to puke.

"Dude, you ain't ma mom." Snaps Jesse as he hits Averman with a roll of toilet paper, but he hit him so hard that it made Averman flinch.

I push my way past Jesse and Averman and run to my room. I slam the door shut and lock it before either of them could come in. Man I'm just not myself today.

I slip off my pajama's and then slide on my pants and zip them up, I then put my black shirt on and unlock the door and walk out to the kitchen with Averman and Jesse staring after me.

They must think I'm weird but I'm not in the mood today, but that's the thing I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood. I walk into the kitchen and take my seat at the table, the one next to my mother and Terry Hall. "Good morning Charlie!" Exclaims Jesse and Terry's dad.

"Morning Mr. Hall." I politely reply with a smile. "So Charlie are you excited for practice?" I shake my head indicating that I don't want to talk about it. "Oh well let's just eat." Mr. Hall awkwardly said.

Averman, Jesse, and Terry pass the eggs around the table before they make their way to me. I take two big spoonfuls before passing them to my mom. Then comes the bacon which has been picked over by everyone but me, I take the last three pieces and pick up two pieces of toast from the large plate in the middle of the table.

I eat my pieces of toast before I make the eggs and bacon disappear. "This is really good eggs and bacon mom." I say with a mouthful of eggs in my mouth. "Charlie! Mouth. Closed!" I nod to my mother. "It's bacon and eggs Charlie, not eggs and bacon!" Laughs Jesse along with Terry and Averman.

"Thank you Charlie." Replies my mother sweetly after snapping at me. "Yes very good _bacon and eggs _Mrs. Conway." Says Averman with a huge grin on his face.

I shake my head, "For you it may be bacon and eggs but I eat the eggs first, thus it is eggs and bacon for me." I say sophisticatedly. It's now Jesse's turn to shake his head.

"Oh look at the time boys we better get going to hockey! Casey I can take Charlie and the boys and drop them off then come back and help clean up." Says Mr. Hall. "Oh that would be lovely! Thank you."

TIMESKIP (to the practice)

"One, two, three! Boom!" Karp crashes to the ground as Coach counts down. Great first practice and all we're doing is 'cheating'. Goldberg begins to laugh but he doesn't know he's next. "What are you laughing at cream cheese boy? Go!" Goldberg skates and crashes to the ground as if was just body checked. Yay, I just love what Coach is teaching us! Note my sarcasm there.

We continue to just fall but then coach tells us to go at it with each other. I end up partnered with Fay, great I get to hit a girl. Fay and I check each other until she punches me to the ice. Goldberg and Terry beside me burst out laughing, I glare at them and get up and once again go at it with Fay but this time I by accidently punch her hard in the nose. She falls to the ice clutching her nose. I stare at her in shock.

"Oh Fay I am so sorry!" I say while rubbing the back of my neck. She gives me a death glare and grabs my leg and yanks it hard causing me to fall to the ground. She then starts to laugh, "it's okay Charlie!" She smiles "I know you're having a bad day."

I nod my head and get up; I then pull her up and check her nose. Which sadly is bleeding, like badly.

"That doesn't hurt?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow. Her face scrunches up, "Yeah, it does but hey no pain no gain? Am I right?" She smiles awkwardly.

We turn our attention to the Coach who is being a smart ass. "If we're gonna cheat, we gotta make those falls look real." He skates towards Connie and Guy, Guy is now on the ice because of Connie, "Keep it up! Whoa! Score one for the spirit."

He then skates towards Averman and Karp who are checking like it's a battle to the death. "Go at him! Go at him! Good! Go at him!" Coach cheers, "Come on, get angry!"

Karp then lays the 'deadly' blow on Averman and he falls to the ice. "Oi!" Averman groans as he rolls onto his stomach.

"Come on, make it look real. Act hurt!" Coach snaps.

"I am hurt." Averman moans in pain.

We line up in two lines facing each other, Fay still clutching her still badly bleeding nose, the coach didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was hurt. "Good, good. Now say it again!" Yells the Coach.

"Take the fall! Act hurt! Get indignant!" The team chants except for Fay who apparently can't multitask (she can't hold her nose and talk at the same time or maybe it just hurts to much to talk).

"One more time!" Yells the Coach again.

"Take the fall! Act hurt! Get indignant!" We Chant one last time.

"Good! You guys are ready." Said the Coach.

TIMESKIP (to the locker room after the practice)

Fay King's POV

I walk out of the locker room still clutching my bleeding nose; I cannot believe it's still bleeding. And to boot I got blood on my white turtle neck shirt and my grey high-waisted jeans. I walk to the exit of the rink and put on my Abercrombie jacket.

I open the door, hockey bag on shoulder and one hand clutching my nose. I walk to the bus stop wishing my parents could pick me up. Wait actually they would probably kill Charlie for giving me a bleeding nose. I decide to walk to the mall of America (the one that just opened last year) and go get something to eat.

The walk to the mall took me 25 minutes with a bleeding nose and a hockey bag. I walk through the mall entrance and up the stairs to the third floor where my favorite wings place is.

I walk to the ordering stand in Buffalo Wild Wings. "Hey Mindy!" I say to the waitress that passes by me. "Oh hey Fay what can I get cha?" She asks while giving me a hug. Mindy is a friend of my parents so she scores us with free wings once in a while. "My usual 7 piece boneless salt and vinegar wings with a small caeser salad please."

She nods her head and heads to the kitchen. While I grab a napkin for my nose which hasn't stopped bleeding. I'm also happy that Mindy didn't ask about it. Mindy comes back with two take out boxes. She smiles, her pretty hazel eyes shine. Mindy is very pretty with her hazel eyes, small nose and flowing soft and silky dark brown hair. She has on her uniform, which consists of; a black Buffalo wild wing t-shirt, and a black skirt, with black Keds.

I take the boxes and wave goodbye. I walk to the food court and sit at a table. "Hey Fay." I look up to see Adam, Larson, and McGill. They all sit down Larson sitting next to me. Great. "Hey what happened to your nose Gay?" Adam shoots Larson a look, "I mean Fay."

"Hockey practice. And no I didn't have on a helmet. And haha good one." I say sarcastically. "Hey sorry it just slipped. Kinda. And what were you doing at hockey practice that made you get bleeding nose?" Asks Larson, I can see he really wants to be rude but then Adam will get mad at him. "Were you like fighting or something?" Laughs McGill.

"Actually yes we were. Our stupid new Coach thinks that we should 'cheat'" All three boys eyes go wide, then Adam standing up, "Whoa, who punched you!" He snaps angrily. "Um it was nothing he was just having a bad day." I say like it was no big deal, I open the box of wings and take one out and eat it. "Who. Punched. You." Asks Adam slowly.

I raise and eyebrow and a small giggle escapes my lips, "Charlie Conway and I were checking each other then I punched him accidently and he fell to the ice then he punched me in the nose. Accidently. But he said he was sorry and its fine, it's only bleeding."

"Okay fine but if he does it again it'll be his nose that's bleeding." Says Adam. "Ok, you could def take Charlie he's kind of weak and his nickname is Spazway." I say to Adam. "Well later." Say Larson and McGill as they get and walk away leaving Adam to hang with me.

"How's a going Adam." I ask him smiling. "Pretty good, can I have a wing?" He asks sheepishly. I nod my head, "take as many as you want." I take my hand off my nose to see the bleeding has stopped. Perfect.

Adam eats 4 wings while I eat three and half of the salad as he eats the other half. "That was good." He says while patting his stomach. "Ya." I say as I get up grabbing my hockey bag slinging it onto my shoulder. "Whatcha doing tonight?" Asks Adam.

"Going to be home alone with my maid. My parents are on a business trip." I reply.

Exclaims Adam with a silly smile on his face. We've been hanging out a lot since we've met and he is easily my best friend. Better than Infinity, Tammy, Matt, or Tuesday. "Sure lets go to a payphone so I can call my parents and you can call yours!" We walk out of the food court and out of the mall.

It takes us a couple minutes to find a payphone that isn't in use. "You call first Adam, it's the logical thing to do, since I'd be hanging at your house." He nods and dials the phone.

It rings four times before someone picks up. "Hello, its Mrs. Banks speaking."

"Hi mom it's Adam, I'm calling from a payphone."

"Oh, well are you still at the mall?"

"Yes, Mom, I was wondering if Fay could come over for the night, her parents are out of town and her maid is the only one watching her so she'll have nobody to hang out with." Adam says.

"Oh of course she can stay the night! See you in a bit! Love you." I hear Adams mother say.

"You can come over, now call your parents." Says Adam. I grab the phone and call my mother on her cell. She picks up right away.

"Oh honey are you alright? Is something wrong because if there is I will come home and get you!" My mother speaks fast.

I laugh into the phone, "No mom! I was wondering if I could stay the night at Adams his parents said yes so I'm just waiting for the OK."

"Yes you can spend the night! I love you hun but I must go now, call me if you need me! Love you, bye!"

"Love you." I whisper into the now dead line. Wow great mother I got. First she was all like 'I love and are you ok' and then she was all like 'got to go something's more important than you!' "I can come over!" I tell Adam.

"Yah, I heard and so did the rest of the country. Man your mom talks fast and loud." I laugh at Adams joke. "We just have to go to my house so I can pick up a few things." Adam nods and we walk to the bus stop.

A bus is at the stop waiting once we get there, Adam gestures for me to go on first then he walks on behind me. I pay for both bus tickets then Adam pays me back even though I said it was fine.

"So what do you want to do at my house?" Asks Adam. I smile at him. And for the first time I really take a good look at him. He has stunning icy blue eyes that shine and make you wan to believe everything they tell you, his blondish brown hair is perfectly styled and he wears his Hawks jacket proudly. He really is stunning.

After thinking that I begin to blush. "Why ya blushing?" Asks Adam like a five year old. I laugh, "You. Are. Such. A. Kid." He grins at that, "Ya right I am!" I shake my head playfully then shove him. "OW!"

"I would like to eat and watch a scary movie then play some video games then just talk." I answer his question a while later.

"Huh?"

"You are so clueless." I mutter under my breath, "That's what I would like to do at your house." He nods and looks out the window for the rest of the ride while I stare at the aisle floor.

I walk off the bus with Adam following closely behind me. We walk to the gates that are now open and down my very long drive to my oversized house. I take my key out of my bag and open the door. "You can come in Adam I just need to grab a few things." I walk up to my room and close the door falling against it. Get up stupid Adams waiting for you! "Fay honey are you home?" It's Anne my maid. "Ya I'm in my room! Come here!" I yell back.

My maid walks in carrying a bag. "Your mother called and told me that you were going to a friends for a sleepover so I got you a bag ready. And I can give you a ride to Edina, so lets go."

TIMESKIP (to Adams house)

Adam and I sit on his queen-sized bed with plaid denim covers. He has posters of hockey players and rock bands that he likes plastered on his wall. His walls were painted a dark blue and he had two windows that were on both sides of the bed. "Nice room," I say finally breaking the silence. We had eaten ribs, rice, and corn for dinner and had already played video games and watched a comedy movie.

"Lets watch a scary movie!" Adam declares. "How about Dracula!" He adds. "Sure I haven't seen that one," I pause mysteriously, "Yet." I wiggle my fingers and cackle evilly. Adam Laughs and grabs my hand and leads me down stairs to the basement. Spooky huh.

We sit down on the couch and Adam goes to put the movie on. I hope this is a good scary movie. I haven't seen very many scary movies; the only reason I wanted to see a scary movie is because I was trying to face my fears. Yah I'm a wimp, but get over it, because I'm sure many of you are too!

He sits back down and I bring my legs up to my chest like a scared teenage girl. The movie begins and I stare at the screen waiting for the jump scare.

TIMESKIP (to the middle of the movie)

I grip Adams hand and I swear I can feel his heart beating slowly, he hands me the bowl of popcorn and I take one piece at a time out of the bowl. We had just finished a scary part, or so I thought. Dracula pops out of nowhere on the screen and takes his next victim. Just them I feel two hands around my neck and someone in a vampireish voice, whispers in my ear "You are next Fay King..." I scream and throw the bowl of popcorn in the air, the two hands leave my neck and I jump up in fear still screaming at the top of my lungs. "OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" I run to the stairs but Adam grabs my hand, "Fay its okay." I shove off his hand and run up the stairs screaming to the kitchen and into his mother's arms.

I hear laughter down stairs from more than one person. I breathe heavily as fear takes over my body and overwhelms my brain. I hug Adams mother and she hugs me back, "Its okay sweetie," she whispers softly into my hair. Tears begin to fall down my face as three people come up the stairs.

Adam is the first one and I can tell he was one of the people laughing as he still is. Then comes a brown haired teenage girl wearing ripped high-waisted jeans and a blood red crop top. She is still laughing as well. Then lastly comes an older version of Adam and I realize he was the one who scared me.

They all stop laughing as they see me in tears. "Oh kid I'm sorry." Says the older Adam. I glare at all of them, and then the girl and the older Adam start to laugh again. "Hey shut up she crying stupid!" Growls Adam.

"Come on Adam its funny!"

"If it was damn funny she would be laughing too Xander Wilson Banks." Snaps Mrs. Banks. The older Adam I mean Xander, instantly goes pale. "Sorry Mom." He says.

"You too Whitney, and to Fay not me." Adams mom snaps again.

"Sorry Fay." Xander and Whitney chorus. "Good, now Adam and Fay its time for bed Fay has a hockey game tomorrow and we must take her."

_I feel like that's a good place to end it. Next chapter will be the morning and the hockey game that Bombay gets mad at Charlie. _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and ready for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know some people did and I would like to give a shout out to I love power rangers7135 thanks for reviewing! And I apologize for talking so long at updating, like many people this isn't my top priority I have other things to do that are more important so on with the chapter! Oh p.s. school's about to start so I'll try to update at least once a week but if not I am so sorry... Oh and so sorry its so short...

Fay King

I stretch my arms and end up smacking something. "Ow!" Groans a voice from beside me. I sit up scared out of my mind. Where the hell am I? Oh right I'm at Adams house. Which is totally surprising since I am furious with him for no real reason at all. "Adam get the hell up!" I smack him again, this time across the face.

"OW! That hurt!" Adam whines, but gets up, "Don't you think that was the point stupid!" I snap at him then hit him again. "CHILD ABUSE!" He yells and I finally realize that we're on the floor. "Did I fall off the bed?" He nods 'yes' and playfully hits me back.

"Whoa, only I get to hit people." I say seriously, not smiling. Adam begins to laugh then notices I'm being serious he stops.

"I was joking!" I then speak again, "kind of." We both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Fay, Adam time to go to Fay's hockey game!" I look at Adam and he stares back. "What time is it?" He asks slowly.

"How should I know we just got up."

We both scramble to check the clock, to see what time it is. "12:32." Adam says, "What time is your game at?"

Oh shit, "1:30, and I takes half an hour to get there!" I scramble to my feet, grab my overnight bag and sprint to the bathroom.

I lock the door behind me and go to the sink not bothering to see what the room looks like because of the little time I have to get ready. I take my toothbrush, toothpaste, facecloth, and acne scrub out of my bag.

I brush my teeth in a hurry and pretty much wash only half of my face. I grab my light pink crop top out of my bag and put in on. Then realizing that my pajamas are still on I remove my top.

I then take off my pajamas and put on a bra and then slip my plain light pink crop top over my head again.

I then shuffle through my bag trying to find my white ripped jeans decorated with pretty blue flowers. I finally find them at the bottom of my bag.

I put them on and do my hair in a high ponytail using a blue elastic. I take out my grey fluffy sweater and put it on over my crop top and then I slip on my designer navy blue vest.

I unlock the bathroom and walk to Adams room. I knock on the door and then someone yells from down stairs, "Fay we're down here and we're leaving!"

It was Adams mother Lauren. I take my bag and rush downstairs, almost falling in the process. "I'm coming!" I yell as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

Adams mother is standing at the door smiling and behind her is Adam wearing his Hawks jacket, a pair of nice blue jeans and winter boots. His mother has on a red jacket with fur around the hood; she wears black pants and a pair of UGGs.

I put on my UGGs and ask where my hockey bag is. "In the car, waiting." Lauren Banks replied. "And my stick?" She nods.

Adam opens the door and his mother walks out, then he motions for me to go. What a gentleman, huh? I walk out the door into the cold Minnesota morning with Adam closely on my heels, I hop into the backseat of the car and Mrs. Banks pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Are you excited? For your game." Asks Adam, "ah my team sucks and we always loose and the only decent players we have are Guy and Jesse." I reply shortly. Adam smiles at me, "you're a great player too! If not the best on the team!"

"Ok just because you're my friend doesn't mean that you need to be nice to me at all times." I say to Adam with a grin plastered on my face. I let go of a huge breath I had know idea I was holding in. I guess I was nervous because of the fact that Adam was going to watch me play. And it was different from the time that Adam and I played against each other. Because this time he wasn't focusing on how he was playing he would be watching me like the Hawk he is.

"Fine then, I'll be mean to you sometimes." Adam huffs, I raise an eyebrow at him, I didn't mean for him to be rude I meant that he could tease me like an older brother. I voice my thoughts to Adam, "I meant that you cou-" Adam raises a hand, "Ah, I was talking little Mrs. I-think-I'm-so-perfect," I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion, then give Adam my famous death glare. "So um when your playing I'll be sure to pick out every little wrong thing that you do and then I'll torture you about it later!"

I laugh at Adam trying to be serious, "Uh excuse me," Adam snaps his finger and shakes his head upwards in a sassy way. "I was being serious. Like jeez." I immediately stop laughing.

Then Adam bursts into a fit of laughter. "Adam be quiet the roads are bad and you yelling doesn't help the situation." Adams mother scolds.

With that said Adam stops laughing and we both look out the window. I am instantly surprised at what I see, snow is falling down in huge waves and I could barely see the road.

"If you two think this is bad wait until we get on the highway." My eyes widen in shock at what Adam's mother just told us, we weren't even on the highway? I knew we weren't going to be on time, but now by the time we get there the game will have already started.

I smack Adam, "Ow! What was that for!" He hisses at me. "Why didn't you set an alarm?!" I growl back to him.

"Well it's your game not mine. So you should have set an alarm." Adam snaps. I roll my eyes and glare, then hit him again. "OW!" Adam yells. "I said be quiet you two!" Snaps Adams mother.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was Adam's terrified face.

Charlie Conway

The puck was between my skates and all I did was kick it to Guy! I was furious with my stupid good for nothing coach. The game was over and Fay didn't even show up so she couldn't cheer me up after. But it's not like it's all about me, because Fay never misses a game. So I knew that something wasn't right.

I walked to my Mom's old and used car, I can't believe that coach got mad at me for doing the gosh darn right thing. He makes me so fricking mad! "Hey Charlie good play you made to Guy there! To bad he didn't score. Huh hun." My mother smiles as I get into the back seat.

I know that I'm only ten, but every other kid that I know gets to ride in the front seat, but me. Even Fay's parents leave her alone when they go on one-night business trips. The fact that my mother was way to over protective of me fueled my anger.

I am never like this. I'm always the happy go free hippy kinda guy. Just kidding I am not a hippy but I am always happy and kind. I am how could I put it? Oh ya, I'm the glue.

My mother starts the car after I don't answer her. She knows that I'm upset I and decides to leave me alone for the ride home. The ride home was long, well not really I was just so pissed off it felt like forever. When we got home I ran to my room slammed the door shut and locked it. I began to kick at things on the floor and scream and yell in rage.

"I HATE YOU! YOU DUMB ASSHOLE!" I yelled at nobody. I screamed again and then I erupted in a fit of sobs. "Why do you have to treat us terribly? What did we do to deserve such bad coaches?" I whispered as I crawled under the covers on my bed.

"I think maybe I though you would be different. I though that maybe you would help are team achieve greatness. Because I know that one day we will be great."

_Hey again so sorry for it's length and sorry that it took so long I've just been super busy and whatnot. So ya what's wrong with Fay? And how did you guy like Charlie's POV let me know in your reviews! And mind my language. PS don't own anything except my new character and some of the new plot. _

Books4U


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fay King

My eyes fluttered open, bright light burning my eyes like hot water. "Is she awake?" A voice whispers quite loudly. "Does it look like I know?" Another voice speaks, "I think she's dead." Says a third. I struggle to sit up, but in the end I manage. "I'm not dead you igits!" I blink once letting my eyes adjust to the light. My entire hockey team was in my hospital room.

"Fay! I'm- um, we're so happy you're okay!" Charlie engulfs me in a hug. My arms go to wrap around him, when I realize my left arm is in a cast. "What happened to me?" I blink again, "you were in a car crash." Answers Jesse, I slowly close my eyes and try to remember what happened. "Is Adam ok?" I burst out, remembering I was in a car with him and his mother. "What about Lauren?" I start to shake violently this was my entire fault. If I hadn't been bothering Adam we would've safely made it to my hockey game.

"Whoa calm down Fay." Charlie grabs my arms in an attempt to stop my shaking. I look down. "No it's all my fault!" I pull my arm from his weak grasp, "I did this! Oh please tell m-"

"Fay!" I look up, there in the door way was Adam no scratches or bruises he was fine. Except for a small red scar on his forehead. "Calm down." My hockey team exits, they didn't like anyone on the Hawks hockey team and Adam was no exception.

"My moms fine, she's only got a few scratches. And you got a scar that matches mine." I look over to the window, I was there in the reflection, and Adam was right we had matching scars in the exact same place. "We hit an icy patch and my mom steered into the way we were sliding so she minimized the injuries."

A breath of air escapes my lips. "We're all ok." I breathe out again, "where are my parents?" Three figures appear behind Adam. "Fay you're awake!" Both my parents rush towards me. My mom reaches in for a hug but pulls back, "can I hug you or will it hurt?" Uncertainty flashes across her face.

I give her a smile, "Please give me a hug. You too

dad." Both of my parents pull in and give me the warmest hug possible. They pull away, "I love you honey, so much." They say together, but with the way they both look at each other after I knew that it wasn't planned, that they just knew each other so well that they could say the same things without knowing it.

"Fay I am so glad you're ok." The third person that stood behind Adam was his father, he had bags under his eyes, and worry was plastered on his face. "I'm just glad Adam and Lauren are okay!" I say a little to fast making it sound forced, "I mean," I lock eyes with Adam, "I'm glad we're all okay."

"I just came to see if you were ok, and to ask Adam if he still wanted to go to his hockey game." I nodded and Adam spoke, "Ya I want to go to my hockey game. And if it's ok with your parents, Fay do you want to come watch?" I grinned, "Yes I would like to watch." I looked at my parents, "If that's okay with you." They both nodded, "Yes, the doctor said that you were all good to go, but you are sleeping at home tonight."

"There are clothes in the washroom for you. Along with a new jacket and mittens." My mother says and points over to the washroom in the corner of my hospital room.

I grinned and gave my parents a curt nod and with that I dashed out of my fairly uncomfortable hospital bed. I walked into the washroom and took off my hospital gown. My mother was right there was a set of clothes on the counter. I pulled on my jeans. I then slipped on a t-shirt.. I slipped on my UGG''s and put on my new grey winter jacket. I put on the brown beanie that was on the counter and walked out of the washroom.

Adam and I followed his father out of the hospital and through the maze of a parking lot to Mr. Banks's Nissan 300ZX. "Hop in kids." Adam and I slid into the back when I noticed Xander sitting in the front seat. "Great." I muttered under my breath.

I rolled my eyes as I recalled the first I met Adams older brother Xander. I had been over at Adams house for a sleepover and we had gone downstairs to watch a scary movie. I only agreed so I could face my fears. Adam chose Dracula and at a fairly scary part Xander had wrapped his hands around my neck and spookily whispered in my ear 'you're next Fay King.' I ended up making a mess of the popcorn and embarrassed myself quite a bit.

"If it isn't little miss Fay." Xander looked back at me and playfully grinned. Xander was a freshman in high school; he is two years older than Adam and I. (Xanders 14 and Fay and Adam are 12 if you couldn't figure it out)

"Xander I didn't know you went to your brothers hockey games?" I glared at him for teasing me. "I'm actually a great brother Fay." He gave me a wink and added, "if you didn't already know that."

"Xander stop teasing Fay." Adams dad said from the front seat. "Hey Mr. Banks could you turn up the radio?" I asked politely. "Sure." Was his simple and curt reply. In a matter of seconds the rolling stones blared on the speakers. "Thanks!" I called over the music.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the rink. Adams dad parked close to the entrance of the rink so we wouldn't have to far in the chilly Minnesota weather. The car doors unlock with a _click_ and we all exit the car. Adam walks into the rink with his dad, while Xander and I walk closely behind them. "What are they talking about?" I ask Xander, I turn my head and look at him.

Xander was like an older version of Adam. They both had the same golden blonde hair and sparkling icy blue eyes. Adams blonde hair wasn't as messy as Xander's was. Although Xander's lips were more of a pinky color while Adams were a very pale pink/red color. Xander was also fairly tall for his age standing at what I assume to be 6.2ft. Adam was only about 5.7ft. Alas they were both a lot taller than me; I was only 5ft.

"Dads probably giving Adam the 'play like a soon to be NHL player' speech." Xander flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "Did you get that speech?" I ask keeping the conversation going. "Yup. I still get as I play hockey on the varsity warriors team at Eden hall." I frown, "I thought you were a freshman?" I look at Xander again, "how are you on the Varsity team and not the Junior Varsity team?"

He flashes me a smile, "I guess I'm just that good." We walk into the rink and the heat blasts against my face. Adam turns around and walks up to Xander and I. "The games gonna start in about 45 minutes." Xander and I both nod, "Good luck! Although you probably don't need it." I give Adam a small hug and let him walk to the dressing rooms.

"Who are they playing?" I ask Xander.

He shrugs, "I don't know. Lets just go get seats far away from my dad." We walk out of the canteen and dressing room area and walk into the rink. "Where do you want to sit?" Asks Xander. "Over there." I point to the seats right at the glass looking onto the ice. "Good choice."

We walk down the steps and take our seats. "You should come and watch one on my hockey games." Xander looks and at me and adds, "with Adam of course." He blushes. Slowly I begin to nod, "sure."

I look at the ice. I don't really like Xander and I was sure he didn't like me too. But then why was he inviting me to his hockey game? Well he did also invite Adam, but he added that hesitantly after the offer. I shook my head. I'm reading too much into this.

"Ya." I looked at Xander, "That would be fun! Then I could see how much better Adam is at hockey than you!" I teased. I poked Xander in the side with my right hand, "huh. I bet Adams better!" I said in a singsong voice.

"He is not! I'm older thus I have more experience!" Xander poked me in the side. I giggle at how easily he is annoyed, "Nah, Adam scores like 3 hat tricks a game. I bet you barely score one goal a game." Xanders eyes widened in anger. "I made varsity in my freshman year! I'm clearly better than Adam." I shake my head in disagreement, "Adam will make Varsity in his freshman year."

"Maybe, but I did first and that means I'm better!"

I grin. "Not necessarily!"

"You are so god damned annoying!"

A giggle escapes my lips, "I got you!" Xander stops his outrage and looks at me. "What?" His face bore total confusion. "I got you! That's for scaring me when Adam and I were watching Dracula."

He gives me a menacing glare but I don't flinch, "you little sh-"

"Looking they're coming on!" I point to Adams team the Hawks skating onto the ice. Adam skates on Larson and McGill following behind him. "Go Adam!" I cheer. The other people in the rink also erupt into a fit of cheering. I punch Xander in the side again with my right hand, "Cheer!" He looks at me, "NOW!"

"GO ADAM! YOU ROCK LITTLE BRO!" Xander stands up and makes a heart out of his hands. I groan, "That's not what I had in mind Xander."

He laughs. "Too bad!"

The hawks were playing the cardinals and both teams were ready at the face off. The puck dropped and McGill passed it to a player with the last name Brown. Brown skated with it and then passed it to Adam who skated right to the goalie, skating through the other teams players. He took a shot when he was close enough to the net.

The puck soared through the air at a decent speed and hit the mesh at the back of the goal. Xander and I shot out of our seats and cheered. "Go Adam!"

The game went like that until the final buzzer went off in the third period signaling the end of the game. "They won!" I cheered and gave Xander a high five he clearly wasn't expecting. "They always win." He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Obviously. That's why they're number one in the league." I attempt to raise my eyebrows like Xander but fail, which cause's him to laugh at me. "You're funny. You know what Fay?"

"What?"

"I think I actually like you."

"Um, ok?"

"Normally I hate Adams friends."

"Oh."

"That's a compliment."

"Ohhhh."

"Yaaaaaaaa." Xander nods his head at me making me feel stupid. I'm not. "Lets just get out of the rink and go find my dad. Adam will be out of the dressing room soon." We walk up the stairs and out of the rink. Parents of all the hawks are scattered around the room. Xander and I walk around a while before we spot Adams and Xanders dad near the doors.

"Hey Mr. Banks." Mr. Banks turns towards Xander and I and gives us a small smile. "Adam played great! He got a hat trick!" I exclaim. "Yes he played well." Well? Adam played amazing! But I wasn't going to stand up to his dad and say that. Mr. Banks was kind of intimidating. Well he wasn't kind of intimidating he was very intimidating. "Hey Dad, Xander, and Fay."

I spin around to come face to face with Adam, Larson, and McGill. "Hi sir." Larson, and McGill say. "Boys how are you? Great game today." Mr. Banks nods towards them awaiting a response. "Good." Larson replied. "Great." McGill said one upping Larson.

"This is what I mean by I normally hate Adams friends." Xander whispered in my ear. I laugh which caused both Larson and McGill to look right at me. "You! What's she doing here?" McGill glared at me and then looked at Adam for an explanation. "I invited her to come watch." He shrugged. McGill turned his gaze back to me and continue to glare.

"Hey McGill, take a picture so you can glare at me on the ride home and when your with your mommy and daddy when you get home." With that said Larson and McGill walk over to their parents without another word said.

"That's why I like you." Xander whispered in my ear again. "Adam, Xander its time to take Fay home." We walk out of the rink and to Mr. Banks car. Adam puts his bag and hockey sticks in the trunk then joins me in the back seat. Xander sits in shotgun again.

The ride to my home takes about 50 minutes. But we eventually get there. The huge iron wrought gates at the beginning of my driveway open up. The trees lining both sides of my long driveway were covered in snow. It shimmered under the now fading sun. A couple minutes later my house came into view. The sunset made the red bricks stand out and the white trimmed windows popped.

The car stopped and Adam and I got out. We walked to my front steps. "Thanks for letting me come watch you play. You were great by the way!" Adam blushes, "Thanks, and I'm really glad you came." I smile. Adam rings the doorbell and in seconds my parents open the door. "Adam! Fay!" My mother exclaims. She looked comfortable in grey baggy sweat pants and a navy blue Yale sweatshirt. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders in neat waves. "How did your game go?" My mother asked Adam.

"It was great! We won 11-4. And I got a hat trick." Adam grinned at my mother happy to talk about hockey. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" Asked my mother. Adam shook his head, "I would love to but I have to get home my moms made dinner for my family."

"Next time then." She said. "Yes." Adam agreed. I gave Adam another hug and walked into my warm house. I waved and gave him a smile as he walked back to his dad's car. And with that I slowly closed the door.

**Wow I haven't updated in like such a long time. WOW I feel terrible to keep you waiting for like basically a year... Anyways hope you like!**

**Books4u XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie

I have been sitting in my room for over two hours now. What the coach had made me do was horrible and I didn't want to talk to anyone. The only reason I had come out of my room was because I heard a knock at the door.

"Hi." A voice said, it was probably the person who knocked on our door. "Please just go away." It was my mothers voice that spoke up next. "Charlie doesn't want to be on the team anymore, and neither him or I have anything to say to you." My mother's tone was cold; she obviously didn't like the person at the door.

"Well I have something to say to you." Said the mysterious voice. "Oh really. Door to door mistreatment now, huh. So the team can feel miserable between games too, huh?" Her voice was mocking.

"I came to apologize to Charlie." It was coach, the man that had kept me in my room for hours, feeling horrible about myself. I went to go back in my room when coach spoke up again. "To both of you."

"What?" My mother voiced my thoughts. He came to apologize? To the both of us? This was certainly not my coach. "Apologize." I was not mistaken this was most definitely my coach. "Well, You should." I heard the door creak open. Great. She was letting him come in.

"Charlie! Somebody's here to see you." My mothers voice lured me away from the safety of the hallway. I ran around the corner and came face to face with what I hoped was just a mistake.

"Hey Charlie, how ya doing?" Coach tried to play things cool. But the emotions that were written across my face did not say that things were cool. I was angry with him; for making me cheat, for when I messed up on the breakaway during our game against the Hawks, but most of all I was angry because I thought he was going to be different, but he sure as hell was not.

"I was just, uh. Walking around thinking and uh." He looked at my mom and she nodded her head as if saying 'tell him already'. "You wanna give us a minute?" Now she looked uncertain. But she complied, "mmhum."

"Thank you." My mother walked to the safety of the hallway where she was no longer seen. But I knew she would hear everything. Coach sat down on our chair, and I sat down across from him on the sofa.

"Listen, it was very wrong of me to ask you and any of the guys to cheat. And I never should of said to you what I said to you, I was angry, I was frustrated and I took a lot of guts for you to do what's right. I admire that. And uh, I just wanted you to hear that I'm uh. Um, what you say? Um, just a sec. Um I'm-"

"You're sorry." Interrupted my mom. "I'm sorry." Coach repeated. I held back my laughter, it was funny to see coach struggle. And I guess I wasn't wrong about him after all. "I'm sorry, alright?" A smile played across my face.

"Tell your mom that hopefully it'll be a lot more fun this time around." I looked down, and coach peered at me, "what do you say?"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I blurted out. Moms not gonna like that...

Coach's face contorted to a mixture of confusion and I think awe. "What?" My mom came flying around the corner, "Charlie!" Her tone said one thing but her facial expression told a whole other story.

Coach shook his had and waved his hand, "Uh, no I, I can't" Clearly he could tell that my mother didn't want him here. As if on cue she began to nod. He smiled sheepishly, "well what are ya having?"

She gave him a half smile, "Roast beef."

Adam (It's the next day in his POV)

_Beep, beep, beep. _I sprung up in my bed. My head turned toward alarm clock it was 6:00am on a Monday morning. School. I got out of my bed and made my way downstairs. "Morning dad and Xander." I yawned. My mother was sleeping and recovering from her injuries. Our maid was cooking pancakes at the stove and my dad sat at the table talking to Xander about hockey.

"Good morning." They replied. I had an hour to get ready because I had to catch the bus at 7 to get to Minnesota prep. It was the school that all the Hawks went too and also the District Five team. It was the best junior high school in Minnesota. Now your probably wondering how do the poor District five people go to that school? Well, it's a free school with great academics and athletics and when it comes to high school you either go to Eden hall or some poor people high school.

"Adam how many pancakes do you want?" Asked our maid Livie as I took a seat at the table. "Four please." I heard Livie put four pancakes on a plate then walked to the table and put them down in front of me, along with a cutlery and maple syrup from Canada.

I shoveled down the four pancakes like they were nothing. I rinsed the plate and put it and my fork and knife in the dishwasher. I made my way back upstairs and walked into my washroom.

There I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I went to my room and took off my pajamas. I grabbed a pair of real denim jeans from in my drawer and a navy blue polo shirt from my closet. I glanced back at the clock and it was now 6:53. I had to hurry and get to the bus stop. I picked up my backpack and ran downstairs.

I slid on my black winter boots and put on my Hawks jacket. I put on a pair of mitts and my Hawks hat. "Bye!" I yelled and with that I rushed out side and to the bus stop.

When I made it to the bus stop Zack Larson, Jordon McGill, and Malik Brown were waiting for me at the bus stop. "Hey Adam." Zack and Malik said. "Hey. You guys ready for another day of school?" Malik laughed, "ya, no."

"Since those stupid District Five freaks go to our school it's gonna be as stupid as it always is. And guess what, Gay goes here to!" Jordon angrily said. It took me a while to realize that Gay meant Fay. "Her name is _Fay_." I snapped at him.

I didn't know that Fay went to Minnesota Prep. She was probably in many of my classes but I just didn't realize it. The school bus slowed to a stop and Zack, Malik, Jordon, and I all got on. I sat with Malik. Jordon, and Zack sat together across from Malik and I.

"Hey Adam how's your mom doing?" Zack asked true concern plastered on his face. "She's been better that's for sure. But her broken ribs are healing pretty fast." Zack and Malik nodded actually listening, but Jordon looked out the window acting like he couldn't care less.

Jordon wasn't always a jerk. Before Zack, Malik, Jordon, and I joined the Hawks we were the best of friends. We weren't mean to anyone, and had lots of friends outside of the rest of the guys on the Hawks. But the first year we played on Riley's team the older guys changed Jordon.

They had and initiation for us to do, we complied it wasn't anything hard, just some skating things that they considered 'dangerous'. They also go to Minnesota Prep and well; they forced us to bully all the 'losers' at school. Zack, Malik, and I refused and our hockey team for the rest of the season tortured us. But Jordon, he listened to them and bullied anyone that those guys deemed a loser.

Jordon has never been the same since that day. This season those guys moved up and now we are the older guys on the team. "Hey Jordon, has your sister dropped out of college yet?" Malik asked jokingly. Jordon's older sister Jessica was kind of a party girl and everyone thought that she was going to drop out of college.

That made Jordon laugh, "nah, she's still there. Although, her grades aren't the greatest. She's also gotten in quite a bit of trouble." We all laughed at that.

Soon enough the bus stopped at our school. We walked to the doors that the grade sevens went in through. I took of my boots and made my way to my locker. Malik's locker was on the right of mine but a girl whose name was Infinity Jonson had the locker to my left.

Malik and I both opened our lockers and shoved our boots in at the bottom. We both took off our jackets, mittens, and hats. He and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten and it also helped that we are neighbors. But because Malik doesn't really like Jordon whenever I'm hanging out with him and Zack he doesn't come unless he has to. "Hey locker buddies!" Infinity Jonson walked up to her locker and unlocked her lock.

Infinity was one of the popular rich girls in our grade. She lives in a mansion in Orono that's almost as big as the one Fay King lives in. Infinity was fairly pretty, and I think that Jordon has a crush on her. Infinity's hair was a light brown it fell down to her shoulders in layers. She had glowing teal eyes that didn't hide behind any makeup. She was quite tall standing at 5.5ft.

"Hey Infinity." Malik and I replied. "Adam how's your mom doing?" My eyes widened. How on earth did she know that? The accident hadn't been in the news nor was it in the paper. "Fay told me, Adam." Infinity said as she noticed my complete utter shock.

Whoa, hold up. She's a friend with Fay? That's when I realized that Fay was also one of the rich popular girls. Of course Fay would tell her! They were best friends. "She's obviously been better." Infinity giggled, "funny. Hey Malik do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"I thought you liked Jordon?"

"Gag me. He is such a dick! I like you." Infinity giggled again. "Sure as long as Adam can sit with us."

"Infinity!" A voice called. Malik, Infinity, and I all turned around. Fay was walking towards us with a binder, a book and a pencil case in her arm. She looked pretty even with a broken arm. She had on a white-cropped blouse paired with a navy blue high waisted skirt. Over the blouse she had an emerald green baggy cardigan and her hair was in a pretty french side braid.

"Hey Fay! Nice outfit!" Infinity said voicing my embarrassing thoughts. Infinity also looked good. She had on light wash boyfriend jeans with a yellow plaid blazer. Her hair was curled to perfection.

"I like yours too!" Fay's gaze shifted from Infinity to me. "Adam? Wow, I can't believe that I didn't know you go to this school." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Malik and Adam are sitting with us during lunch." Said Infinity. "Cool. What I came to talk to you about was- Uh actually never mind, I can't talk about that now." Fay looked at Infinity and nudged her elbow at Malik and me. "Ohhhh, got cha."

Fay

I nudged my elbow at Adam and Malik. I was going to talk to Infinity about my crush on Adam, but because he was standing next to her I couldn't. She understood and nodded. My right arm was loosing its grip on my stuff. "Do you want me to carry that for you?" Asked Adam, he grabbed it out of my poor grip before I could accept his offer.

"Thanks." I gave Adam a smile. "Hey! What class do you have?" I ask Adam and Malik. Infinity and I had English. "Fay they're both in our English class." Infinity explains. I looked at Malik; he was pretty attractive. I understand why Infinity likes him. Malik has messy copper hair that falls over his eyes every now and then. His eyes are moss green with treads of grey around the pupil. He had on a pair of grey ripped jeans and a royal blue Hollister t-shirt. He had on caramel leather combat boots.

I looked over at Adam. He had on real denim jeans. That was paired with a navy blue polo shirt. Adam also had on combat boots, except his combat boots were black leather not caramel. I looked at my feet; I had on a pair of black lace oxfords that fit well with the nude tights I had on underneath my skirt. Infinity sported grey leather flats.

"I totally knew that." I laughed, remembering the comment Infinity said. "Hey have you seen Tuesday?" She asked. "Yes. She was walking with Matt. They were holding hands! I think he finally asked her out." I answered Infinity's question. "Really? They would be such a cute couple!"

Now normally you'd think all this cute couple talk would lead to something cute, but at precisely this moment Charlie Conway chose to walk by.

"Hey Charlie!" I said. He waved to me and smiled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Charlie as in the Charlie that punched you?" I nodded not sure where this was going. This is where everything went downhill.

Adam walked right up to Charlie, "You're that Charlie guy that punch Fay, right?" Adam gave Charlie a menacing glare. "Ya, but it was at hockey practice and it was an acci-" Charlie was cut off when Adam socked him in the nose. And when I say socked, I mean full out socked him. Charlie's nose was gushing blood and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. I just did that. Oh my god I am so sorry! I am such an ass. I can't believe I just punched you! Shit! Are you okay? Well of course you aren't ok I just punched you!" Adam rambled on and by then a crowd had formed.

And then the vice principal showed up and dragged Adam, Charlie, Infinity, Malik, and I to the office.

Charlie

My nose hurt and so did Adam Banks fist. I sat next to Malik, and he sat beside Fay, who sat beside Infinity and she sat beside Adam. Now don't get me wrong, when a guy punches you at first you're kind of like 'what the fuck?' but then you realize that you obviously have done something to deserve to get punched. I mean when I punched Fay it was an accident but I guess Adam thought I needed to get punched.

At least Adam was sorry he punched me, most guys on the Hawks would probably just hit you again. "Charlie." Fay whispered. "What!" Fay was kind of annoying me. She was asking me every five seconds if I was ok. Like I told you the first twenty times that I was fine!

"Adam says he's sorry." She whispered again. She also told me that every ten seconds. "I know that! I'm ok and I understand why Adam punched me! So please just stop talking." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fay roll her eyes and then whisper to Adam.

"Charlie and Adam Vice Principal Housser are ready for you. And Fay, Infinity, and Malik your good to go." Adam and I stood up and walked into Vice Principal Housser's office.

The office was painted blue, not a dark blue or some silly baby blue; it was a sophisticated grayish blue. Silver picture frames lined the walls of all of Vice Principal Housser's degrees.

Vice Principal Housser wasn't one of those terrifying mean vice principals; she was actually really nice and when Adam and I told her the story she would probably just give us a warning since we've never done anything wrong.

She wore a matching black blazer and pencil skirt. Under her blazer was a bright purple blouse. Her black hair flowed down her back in beach waves.

"Adam." Her eyes locked with Adams, "And Charlie." Her hazel eyes locked with my blue ones. "Sit."

"Are we in trouble?" Adam asked, concern poured from his mouth and flooded the room. "No, since you've never been in trouble before you'll get off with a warning. But you'll explain what happened to me, and you will sit together at lunch today."

What! I understand the explain what happened part, but sit with him at lunch! All his Hawk friends are going to murder me; they'll chew me up and then spit me on the floor for the janitor to clean up.

"Great! Charlie you can sit with Fay, Infinity, Malik and I!"

"What about the rest of-"

"I'm not sitting with Zack and Jordon."

"Ok."

"You know what boys just get out of here. I really don't want to know the truth about why Adam punched Charlie."

'Thanks."

"Ya, Thank you." I said as Adam and I left her office and went to English.

Lunch came faster than expected. And soon enough I was sting beside Tammy Duncan. It turns out that Fay's friends couldn't wait to sign her cast and just had to sit with us. So now, Tammy, Matt Right, and Tuesday Lillies had joined Adam, Fay, Infinity, Malik, and I.

"So Tues I see that you and Mattie are dating!" Infinity spoke up. Tuesday nodded and gave Matt a peck on the cheek. "Mattie? Why are you making my manly name sound feminine?" Matt looked up from eat his turkey sandwich.

The whole table erupted into a fit of laughter including me.

"You manly? Ha!"

"Your girlfriends more of a man than you!"

"MANLY! YA RIGHT!"

"A bloody hot pink crayon is more manly than you buddy."

We began to laugh again at that last comment. "Hey! I'm manly! I'm a quarterback for gods sake!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyways," Began Fay but as she looked at Matt she knew he was going to stand up for his manliness again. "Matt don't even, just please, please just stop your not manly get over it." She shot him a glare and he took a bite of his sandwich again.

"Anyways my parents are having a party next week. It's a Christmas Eve Eve party on Monday next week. It's at my house, starting at 5pm sharp. Because we get out of school this Friday then come back on January sixth. You all better show up!"

"Sounds fun!" Everyone said. The rest of lunch went by like this, easy fun conversation. I got to know Adam and Malik and realized they're actually kind of nice. Fay's friends were cool and really funny too.

**I updated! Hope you like! Next chapter Fay, Adam, Infinity, and Malik will be going to Xander's hockey game. Let me know what you think of it!**

**Books4U XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I haven't updated in like a super long time so, sorry… Anyways as I said in last chapter they're going to Xander's hockey game, but I decided to not add Infinity and Malik.**

Chapter 7

**Adam**

My dad drove down Fay's long driveway, we were going to her house to pick her up for my brother's hockey game. Xander sat in the front seat and was listening to music on his mp3 player. We pulled to a stop at her front door.

Fay came out of her house wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray winter jacket. She had on a light red beanie with a matching scarf and pair of mittens. She hopped into the seat next to me. "Hey Mr. Banks, Xander."

"Hello Fay." My father replied, Xander pulled out his headphones and flashed her his flirty smile. Fay smiled back blushing a little. Not cool Xander, Fay is mine not yours! Jealousy pumped through my veins, Xander was two years older than us and was like the most popular guy in his grade, he could have any girl but he chooses to flirt with mine. So. Not. Cool.

"How's a going Adam?" She asks me. I don't look at her and grumble my response, "fine."

"Fine be a jerk then, I thought you wanted to spend time with me." She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I do, just not when Xander's flirting with you." I whispered back.

Fay leaned back and laughed which caused Xander to look up at her. "Watch laughing at?" Fay looks at him and laughs even more, "nothing!"

She leans into me and whispers, "he wasn't flirting we're just friends."

"Then why did he invite you to come to his hockey game?"

"Because I told him that you were better at hockey and he wants to prove that you aren't."

Fay thinks that I'm better at hockey than my brother? Wow, that means a lot even though Xander's way better than me. He's definitely going to go pro. "Sorry Fay but you're gonna lose because Xander is actually better than me. He didn't make the varsity team for no reason."

"Who said you wont make the varsity team in freshman year?"

"It wont matter he did it before I did."

She rolls her blue eyes, "So it only matters if you love the sport you're playing."

I grab her hand and look at her cute blushing face, "Thanks Fay." She grins. "No problem!"

"Ok kids we're almost there, Adam you and Fay can sit alone if you want." Adams dad said his eyes looking through the interior rearview mirror. "Ok. Thanks." We both responded.

A few minutes later we pulled into Eden halls hockey rink. I was about to unbuckle my seatbelt when I realized I was still holding Fay's hand. I blushed and looked out the window releasing her hand quickly. We all stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance when a girl's voice called out Xander's name.

"Wait up!" Xander Fay and I turned around as my dad spoke. "Ill be inside, have a good game Xander." With that said, my dad left us waiting for the girl who called Xander.

She came into view and I realized it was Alana a freshman cheerleader who was obsessed with Xander. Alana had platinum blonde hair and intense green eyes. Sure she was totally hot, but that didn't make up for the fact that she was completely annoying.

"Oh hey Alana." Said Xander not even bothering to fake sound excited. She looked at Fay and glared when she saw her beside Xander. "This your girlfriend?" She asked venomously.

Fay looked at her and Xander and then said something that surprised all of us. "Yes." Fay just said yes. Yes. She fucking said yes to dating my brother! Who she hardly even knew. "So since that's out of the way, could you like, leave." Fay said in a fake bitchy voice as she moved her hands in a shooing motion indicating to Alana to get lost.

Alana scoffed, "Whatever." She stomped away into the rink.

"Um Fay, why did you just say you were Xander's girlfriend?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice but it didn't really work. Xander looked at her with curiosity. "Ya, why did you say that?"

She only rolled her eyes. "Chill. I'm not his girlfriend Adam." She looked at me and spoke again. "Xander clearly you didn't want to talk to that girl. Am I right?" He nodded. "So I PRETENDED to be your girlfriend to get rid of her. Gosh y'all need to calm down I wasn't being serious."

My eyes bulged, Jesus she had me scared for a second. "So you're not dating him?" I pointed a finger at my vile brother.

"God no."

"Thank the lord!"

We all laughed but I think Xander was disappointed. We walked into the rink and Xander's teammates were in the lobby waiting for him. They called him over, but just before he went over to them Fay grabbed his hand. "Good luck." She said, Fay then whispered to Xander loud enough for only him and I to hear. "Just to keep them from being suspicious." She then leaned in a gave him a peck on cheek. He smirked and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Fay's face turned tomato red. Xander's teammates cat called, hollered, and wolf whistled.

I just stood there stunned and completely jealous. It would have taken me weeks to get the courage to kiss her and he just did it to look slick in front of his friends. "See you after babe."He said loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear. Xander walked towards his teammates and they went to the dressing room together.

I was fuming.

**Fay**

Xander just kissed me. I touched my lips, they still had the tingly feeling his lips left after touching mine. I knew my face was probably as red a poppy in Flanders field. I hated Xander. But now after that kiss I didn't know how I felt about him anymore.

I thought I liked Adam. Shit. Adam. I looked at him and instantly regretted even pretending to be Xander's girlfriend. He looked as if he could kill someone. "I guess you weren't joking about being his girlfriend."

His blue eyes that usually showed joy just looked hurt and betrayed. "Adam. I. Adam I don't know what even just happened." He glared at me and I flinched. "I know exactly what happened. You. Like. Xander."

"I don't Adam, I don't even know why he did that!" I sighed and then it hit me. That prick! "I'm going to kill your god damned brother! He did that because he knew I had a crush on you and wanted to make you jealous!"

Adams face relaxed completely. "You have a crush on me?" I laughed, really that was what he was thinking about after what I said. I shook my head. "Yeah Adam, I have a crush on you."

That was true. But I also think I have a crush on Xander, I wanted to say. But I didn't. It would only piss him off more. I wanted to stay friends with Adam. "Well Fay, I have a crush on you too." I grinned as soon as the words left his lips. Maybe I didn't like Xander? But then why did the kiss feel so right? Ugh! Boys were so confusing.

"Come on let's go get some seats, these games are usually packed."

During the Game

**Adam**

Fay and I managed to score seats far away from the Alana and the parents. The score was currently 4-1 for the Eden Hall varsity Warriors. They were playing the third best team in their high school league, the Eastview varsity Lightning. Eden hall was number one in the league and the second place team was Edina's public high school's team the Edina Hornets.

Xander had 2 goals so far and cellied every time he scored. The first time he went down on one knee and swept the ice with his stick in the air, which I might add caused Fay to giggle. Freaking giggle. Only I make her fucking giggle! Then the second time he went down on one knee again only this time he used his stick as if it was a gun and fake shot it. And then after he winked at Fay and blew her a kiss. And she grinned at him. I wanted to kill my brother.

The game flew by but the score didn't get any better for the Lightning. The Warriors only deepened their pride by riding the score up. Xander finished with four goals and Fay kept gushing about how good they were and it was really pissing me off.

I didn't pay attention for the rest of the game and totally ignored Fay. Eventually it finished and we sat in the rink for about half an hour waiting for Xander before getting up.

We walked out of the rink and into the lobby. My dad stood closer to the doors with Xander who had his hockey bag slung across his shoulder. As soon as he saw us he smirked at me. I guess my facial expression told him that I wanted to murder him. We walked up to them, Fay slightly behind me.

God, so much for having a freaking crush on me. I was pissed and wanted nothing to do with her. "I'm sitting shotgun. Xander you can sit beside your fucking girlfriend." My father's eyes widened at my language.

"Adam watch your-" I didn't give him time to finish, "I'm not in the mood Dad." I walked out of the rink and to the car.

Leaving Fay, my dad, and fucking Xander behind. I heard the locks _click _signaling my dad had unlocked them. I hopped into shotgun and slammed the door shut.

**Xander**

Fay and I slid into the back seat. I didn't think that flirting with and kissing Fay would have pissed Adam off so much. I mean sure I did have a crush on Fay but Adam had her first. I was only fooling around. God the kid looked like he was going to cry.

I looked at Fay and caught her staring at me. She blushed and looked away. She was _so_ fucking cute. I just wanted to grab her blond hair and kiss her. Her eyes were so gorgeous. A mixture of green and blue, they were fucking mesmerizing.

I rolled my eyes at my childish thoughts. She was too young for me. Sure two years wasn't that much but, she seemed years younger than me, and plus Adam…

"Good game." She whispered. I nodded in thanks not speaking. When she realized that was the only response she was going to get she sighed and stared out the frosted window.

My thoughts wandered back to the kiss and I groaned, I fucking kissed her. It felt so good though. Her lips left mine wanting more. I've kissed many girls but that kiss was by far the best. I resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her even more.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into our driveway. Adam hadn't walked Fay to her door so I had too. Which lead me to kiss her again. Oops…

Now Adam and I sat alone in the car, our Dad had gone inside a few minutes earlier. I gathered courage to speak, which was hard because I felt terrible and I knew Adam probably hated me.

"Adam."

He turned around and glared at me. "What do you want Xander."

"I'm sorry."

"Wow, you think that will make it better?" His tone almost made me flinch. _Almost_. "No. But I'm trying." If he didn't accept it I was going to loose it, my patience span was fairly small.

"Well fucking try harder, dick face."

Well, that snapped the very thin tread that was my patience.

"I am trying asshole! I could've just not fucking apologized!" I shouted. "You know what Adam! Stop being a little shit just because the girl you like chose me! I'm literally better than you in every fucking way! I'm the better hockey player and I'm fucking hotter!" I breathed hard, giving him a hard stare.

I opened the car door. "Who said you could-"

"Shut your little fucking face Adam!" I growled as I slammed the car door shut. That little fucker. I stomped up the front steps and jerked the door open forcefully. Slamming it shut once I was inside. I threw off my winter boots and Warriors jacket.

"I'm not eating dinner! Good god damned night!" I scream as I went up stairs, my feat thumping hard on the steps. I slammed my bedroom door shut and flopped onto my bed.

I heard the front door slam shut and heard Adam rush into the kitchen downstairs. I could hear his sobs from up in my room.

My heart ached, I did this. No matter how pissed I was at him I had to do something. I opened my door and made my way to the kitchen. He was sitting in my Moms lap. Her head rested on top of his and she held him in her arms. My Dad was no where to be found. Of fucking course.

"Adam." I whispered. He looked up and my heard shattered. His normally sparkling blue eyes no longer held their shine, now they were puffy and red.

I sat in the chair next to them and pulled Adam into my arms and gave him the most loving hug I could give my baby brother, "I'm sorry."

**So ya that's it. Not sure how I'm feeling about it but whatever. Let me know what y'all think. I'm making no promises but I'm going to try and update at least once or twice a week. I'm just finishing up my drivers class so I'm not going to be as busy.**

**-Books4U**


End file.
